Elementary Love
by Midori12
Summary: Reid's in love! While the team tries to figure out who the "lucky lady" is, they take a case in which the victimology makes Reid a target. When he allows himself to be abducted to protect Hotch, will the team be able to save him? - Reid/Hotch; Editing story as of 12/3/12 for spelling errors and the like
1. Sorry, I Believe I Just Lied to You

**Edit 12/3/12: Wow, looking back on this story now, I can't believe I actually wrote all of this. In a notebook. XD**

**And this story is still getting favorited. Is it really that good? :O**

**Of course, my writing has changed a lot. I posted this a little over a year ago, but I had originally written it about two years ago. Still nice to look back on, I guess.**

**The only big edits I'm making are spelling mistakes and the like. Not really any changes to the story. And for anyone wanting more Reid/Hotch from me, check out my _100 Ways to Get to Know You _fanfic. Also, some people somehow managed to miss that this story actually has a sequel…_Rapid Eye Movement._**

**Anyway, happy reading! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Sorry, I Believe I Just Lied to You<strong>

"Have you noticed it, too?"

"Then it's not just me."

"No…"

The whispers came from the corner entrance of the Behavioral Analysis Unit office of the FBI. Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia were gazing at Spencer Reid from a distance, watching as he sat at his desk twirling a pen between his fingers with a bored look on his face.

"What do you think it is?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm not sure," Morgan said, scratching his bald scalp.

Suddenly, David Rossi walked in the door behind them. He paused and blinked as he noticed the group in front of him.

"Why are you guys just standing here?" Rossi asked, his voice hinting that he assumed something was up.

"Haven't you noticed that pretty boy has been acting strange?" Morgan glanced over at Reid again.

"Well," Rossi started, "he has been a little more on the quiet side. He asked me if he could leave early yesterday and told me to tell Aaron because he was in a hurry."

"Hmm…" Garcia pursed her lips.

"What is it, Garcia?" Prentiss took notice of her coy expression.

"I think I might know what's up with him." Garcia paced over to Reid's desk. He sat with his back to her, not seeing her approach.

"Genius," she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Waahh!" Reid yelped, flinging the pen halfway across the office and narrowly avoided hitting someone. Garcia jumped, stunned by his reaction. He sighed, turning his head. "What is it?"

Garcia blinked. "Can I…talk to you for a minute?"

"Um…" Reid lowered his head. "Sure."

Reid stood up and followed Garcia to her computer room. Before they were out of sight, Garcia turned to wink at Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi. The group glanced at each other and shrugged.

* * *

><p>"What's up, Garcia?" Reid remained standing as Garcia took her seat in front of her wall of computers. She spun around to face him.<p>

Garcia didn't hesitate. "So tell me…who's the lucky lady?"

Reid stared at her, not even flinching. "What?"

"Come on, Spencer, you can't hide it. You've been acting odd recently, jumping at every little thing, asking Rossi to leave early… It's gotta be a girl!"

Reid suddenly chuckled. "N-no! You're way wrong. I'm not acting odd, I'm just fine."

"Spencer, don't lie to me," Garcia frowned. "It's…love. Our little genius is in love!"

"No, Garcia…" Reid raised his eyebrow. "I'm not sure where you're getting this assumption."

"It's not an assumption!" Garcia huffed. "I'm damn sure of it!"

"Okay, Garcia," Reid shuffled toward the door. "If that's all, I'll take off now."

"Hey, maybe I wasn't done!"

"Goodbye!" he smiled and waved as he walked out.

"Damn him!" Garcia formed fists with her hands in frustration. "Such denial! I don't need to be a profiler to see that!"

Outside the door, Reid let his façade fall and frowned.

"Has it been the obvious?" he began to panic. "No, don't fret about it, Spencer. I can't let them find out…"

Garcia had been right…to a degree.

A few weeks ago, a sensation Reid had never felt before flooded through him while talking to a certain person. Reid thought nothing of it, but every encounter afterward with this particular person caused his heart to beat faster and made it difficult to have a comprehensible conversation with this person due to the random bouts of stuttering.

He didn't want to believe he actually had _feelings_, as people called it, for this person; it wasn't right, so Reid pushed these feelings back and tried to ignore them. He couldn't allow himself to fall in love, especially with this person.

But he must not have been doing a great job of locking his feelings away because if Garcia noticed, then the rest of the team must have noticed it, too.

The rest of the team…

Reid gulped. Does that mean _he_ realized he was acting different as well?

Aaron Hotchner, his boss?

Aaron Hotchner, the target of Reid's affection?

Reid blushed.

He wasn't exactly sure how Hotch had grabbed his attention the way he had; Reid had worked with him at the BAU for over five years now. What was it about Hotch recently that interested him? He seemed the same, always with a stern expression on his face.

But Reid couldn't help what he was feeling. He was always thinking logically and scientifically, not emotionally. Love had never been in his vocabulary—well, the vocabulary he chose to use on a daily basis over his brain full of words from every book he's ever read.

"Love…" Reid slowly breathed the word. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person, esp. based on sexual attraction," he shuddered. "2. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection." He began skipping around. "9. the object of such liking or enthusiasm. Hmm... 11. a score of zero, as in tennis?" Reid was definitely not sports-savvy, so he questioned the last definition. "14. to need or require. 15. to embrace and kiss as a lover?" he began raising his voice unknowingly in confusion. "16. to have…tch, sexual intercourse with?" While listing off the definitions, he was picturing Hotch at the same time. The sixteenth definition threw his mental images out of whack. Reid rushed his fingers through his loose brown hair and balled them into fists in frustration.

Without warning, someone suddenly appeared before Reid making a questionable face at his gestures.

"Reid?"

"Blaarrgh!" Reid felt his heat jump to his throat in surprise. It wasn't just that somebody was suddenly there without him noticing but that he recognized instantly the deep voice that addressed him without even having to look up.

Hotch.

"That was a rather unusual response coming from you, Reid," Hotch said. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"Ah…" Reid didn't want to look directly into at Hotch, but he knew that if refused to make eye contact with him, Hotch would immediately catch on that something was up if he hadn't already from Reid's obnoxious yelp a moment ago. "Garcia wanted to speak with me. I just stepped out."

"Hmm," Hotch didn't move and stared at Reid for a moment.

Reid opened his mouth quickly to break what he believed to be quite the awkward silence. "Were you here to see Garcia, or…?"

"Yes, actually."

"Oh…" Reid almost felt a little disappointed that Hotch hadn't been looking for him, even though this would have been an odd place to look for him. "I'll get out of the way, then…" he began to walk past Hotch but couldn't proceed when Hotch suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"Reid."

Reid turned his head slowly to face Hotch. "Yes?"

Hotch shook his head. "Never mind," he patted Reid's shoulder and shifted past him, making his way into Garcia's room.

Reid let out a huff of air, not realizing he had been holding his breath. "That was strange. He wanted to say something but chose not to. Hmm…" he was curious. "Well, I need to watch myself. If I'm not careful about holding my feelings in place…" Reid couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to think about what would happen if the team found out about him being in love.

Or if Hotch found out.

* * *

><p>"Love?" Morgan raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Yes," Garcia answered simply.

"This is Reid we're talking about, right?"

"Of course! Are you saying he can't fall in love?"

"…No…"

Garcia rolled her eyes.

"It would explain him acting differently," Prentiss said. Rossi nodded.

"Are you sure, though?" Morgan asked, still trying to imagine Reid embarrassed talking about a girl.

"Positive. He was in such denial. I'm sure if you tired talking to him about it, he'll just try to cover it up. You guys are profilers; it shouldn't be too hard to notice…kyah!" Garcia squealed suddenly. "Oh, our little genius has a sweetheart! Do you think he's told her how he feels?"

"Well, with this assumption," Garcia glared at Morgan for his use of the word _assumption_, "we can probably take a guess at what's going on based the way he's acting."

The group of four turned to peek at Reid's unoccupied desk,

"Where'd he go?" Prentiss asked, glancing around the bullpen.

"Guys," Jennifer Jareau, known to the team as JJ, appeared behind Rossi with a folder in her hand, "we have another case."


	2. Sorry, I Can't Hear You, I'm Screaming

**Chapter Two: Sorry, I Couldn't Hear You Through My Screaming**

"S-sorry, I was grabbing a snack out of the fridge," Reid rushed through the door to the conference room, worried the team would be upset at his being late.

"It's fine," Hotch quickly replied, "go ahead, JJ."

"Okay," JJ pressed a button on the remote in her hand, flashing pictures onto the screen next to her. Three different bodies appeared, all males with simple finishing cuts to the throat. They were all naked as well, except for a loose tie around their sliced, blood-soaked necks.

"Mark Griffin, twenty-five, Freddie Thompson, twenty-three, and Chris Barker, twenty-six, were all found in ditches outside of Richmond. It's only been a week since the first body was discovered, so Richmond's requesting our help as soon as possible before it becomes a body a day." JJ explained.

She continued talking about the case at hand while Reid stared off, not looking in any particular direction. Her words were flowing through his ears; he was taking in the information even though he wasn't really paying attention.

_Dammit, what am I doing? _Reid thought to himself, wanting to shake his head but kept his composure. _I need to focus. Focus…_

"…Male model-type victims."

Reid snapped up at those four words.

"That's the connection so far? Young, handsome men who work regular office jobs?" Prentiss repeated. "Explains the ties…"

"And they were all sexually assaulted," JJ mentioned.

Reid glanced down at his own red tie.

"Well, let's get a move on," Hotch ordered. "We'll discuss the rest of the details on the way."

* * *

><p>Within about two hours, the team had reached Richmond. They arrived at the scene of the latest victim, Chris Barker, where they met up with the policeman in charge of the case.<p>

"Hey, the FBI is already here," a tall officer with rough black hair and a bushy mustache walked over to Hotch and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm chief of the Richmond police, Donovan Wolffe."

"Hello, Chief Wolffe," Hotch shook the chief's hand. "I'm agent Aaron Hotchner, and these are agents Prentiss, Jareau, Rossi, Morgan, and Dr. Reid."

Reid lowered his head, feeling the chief gaze upon him questioningly at the word _doctor _and was happy when Hotch spoke up before he could ask about it.

"Where's the body?"

"Oh, yes, over here," Chief Wolffe directed the team down the hill to the forensics team surrounding the body of Chris Barker.

"Who found the body?" Rossi asked.

"Actually our police force did. Mr. Barker's sister reported him missing last night after he didn't show up to her house for a scheduled dinner. We began searching west outside of Richmond where the other two bodies had been found, but we called it off when nothing showed up. We started searching again today and stumbled across him further south here," the chief explained. "Barker's sister is on her way to identify the body."

"Cut in the throat…Naked except for a tie around the bloody neck…" Prentiss muttered off the details of the victims. "Sexually assaulted…"

Reid took a moment to stare at Barker's face; he was twenty-six, but he looked like a teenager. Very young face, smooth features, silky dark brown hair…definitely the model type.

Like Reid.

"Reid!"

"Huh?" Reid snapped out of it to face Hotch, whose eyebrows were lowered in what looked like irritation.

"I need you to go with Rossi and JJ to the station."

"S-sure," Reid nodded quickly, stuttering with worry at the look Hotch was giving him. He ran toward Rossi and JJ before Hotch could say anything else.

Reid knew that if Hotch had to yell him name to get his attention he must have been really out of it.

He needed to keep it together.

* * *

><p>Reid fidgeted absentmindedly with his tie while glancing over the map of Richmond pinned to the board in front of him. Pictures of the victims we pinned next to the map. He pursed his lips, then let go of his tie to grab a dry-erase maker on the table.<p>

"Here," he popped open the cap and made a circle on a specific area on the map, "here, and…here." He made two more circles in different areas.

"Hey," Rossi walked into the unusually cramped room. "You'd figure with a big police station, a tiny room like this shouldn't exist. Or that they'd throw us in it."

"Yeah…" Reid said absentmindedly. Absentmindedly must be his word to go by today. "All the victims were abducted from the parking lots of their jobs, but they were all the last ones to leave, so…"

"It would be late and there would be no witnesses," Rossi finished the sentence.

"The unsub abducts the victims, takes them somewhere to rape them and slice their throats…" Reid paused for a moment. "Before the unsub dumps the bodies on the outskirts of town he strips them, leaving only their work ties…"

"Do we know it's the victims' ties?"

"Co-workers of the first two victims were asked if they recognized the ties. They said they couldn't mistake it; the ties the victims wore were always the brunt of jokes around the office. There was no denying it was their ties…"

"Hmm…" Rossi nodded. "Are there any other connections to the victims or where they were dumped?"

"Well, all of the victims were single men working regular nine-to-five office jobs earning regular wages and live in one-story houses in quiet neighborhoods. Physically, this unsub seems drawn to their model-like features, which might trigger his sexual desires. As for where their bodies are dumped…" Reid tapped the map with the marker, specifically pointing to the circles he'd drawn locating the dump sites, "it seems a little random right now, other than the fact that they're all located right outside of the city."

"All right, keep looking into it. I'm going to go talk to JJ," Rossi headed out the door, leaving Reid alone in the compact room.

"Damn, it's stuffy in here," Reid began fanning himself with his hands but quickly realized the effort was futile. He looked down and decided he was overdressed for the suffocating temperature, having been wearing a typical dress shirt and sweater vest. He slowly began unbuttoning the vest…

"Reid."

"Geezus!" Reid flailed his arms, wanting to rebutton his sweater vest but knowing it was too late. He tried to recover by spinning around to face him—Reid knew it was him—but tripped over the chair the he didn't realize was so close to him and fell over, face slamming into the ironically cold marble floor.

"…Mhm…" Reid groaned in pain and refused to move until arms had grabbed his shoulders and gently forced him up. Forced, because Hotch wouldn't allow Reid's face to return to the comfort of the seemingly coldest thing in the room.

Well, second coldest, losing only to the tone of Hotch's voice.

"Reid, what in the hell is going on with you?"

Reid saw his vision clouding due to his eyes tearing up from the pain in his nose. He felt something dripping out of his nostrils, which he assumed was blood. Dripping…the liquid reached his mouth. Metallic tasting…yep, that's blood.

"S-sorry…" was all Reid could manage to say.

"Your behavior is…off. Your actions are screaming that something's going on with you. At some times you seem to be off in another world, not even realizing when people are speaking to you; other times you're unnecessarily alert to everything, obnoxiously panicking at the simplest of sounds."

The floor was now placing third in being the coldest, now behind Hotch's tone and the newest contender placing first, Hotch's stare, which was boring Reid's corneas threatening to possibly blind him.

"S-sorry… This room is…cramped…" Reid blinked, causing the tears forming in his eyes to flow down his cheeks uncontrollably.

Hotch stared at Reid's damaged—and pathetic-looking—face before sighing. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small plastic package of tissues.

"Here," Hotch's voice returned neutral. "Wipe your face, it's a mess."

Reid sniffled and shuffled his movements to raise himself into a sitting position. "T-thank you…" he couldn't help but smile as he took the pack of tissues from Hotch.

"Reid."

Reid paused opening the pack to give Hotch his full attention. He suddenly noticed how close he actually was to Hotch—quick calculated measurements from nose-to-nose estimated to be about five point six inches—and he blushed, causing more blood to pour out of his nose.

"B-bes?"

"Dammit, Reid, blow your nose."

Reid fumbled opening the pack and did as he was told.

"If this behavior keeps up, I may end up having to pull you from the case," Hotch explained. "You have got to stay focused."

Reid nodded after finally blowing through half the pack of tissues to clean his face. "I understand."

"Good," Hotch said, refusing to change his stern expression. "We have a pretty good idea on a profile for this unsub. We're about to deliver it to the police."

"We have a profile already?" Reid questioned, sounding surprised.

"We're pretty confident we can get this guy quickly. We're going to have to hurry; the unsub only abducts victims during the after-hour shifts in the work week, which ends tomorrow on Friday."

"Sure…"

"Come on. We'll hit the map again after we give our profile," Hotch held out a hand to help Reid up, who was still sitting awkwardly on the ground.

"Um…" Reid felt it would be rude to reject the helpful gesture so he took Hotch's hand, which seemed to easily lift his light body off the floor.

Hotch let go of Reid's hand and gave him a quick glance before striding out of the room.

Reid stared at his hand and curled his fingers, not wanting the feeling of warmth remaining from Hotch's hand to leave.

"_You have got to stay focused."_ Hotch's previous comment rang in Reid's head.

"Quite ironic…that the person telling me to stay focused is the very person distracting me…" Reid whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, fellow readers! Are you enjoying it so far? Tell me what you think! Reviews are my motivation! Thank you and please continue reading! You won't be disappointed! :D<strong>

**~Midori**


	3. Sorry, but Would You Like to Abduct Me?

**Chapter Three: Sorry, but Would You Like to Abduct Me?**

"We've done all we can today, so it's time we got some rest," Hotch announced to the team as he paid for their hotel rooms. "Our budget is calling for us to be pair up and share a room."

"Emily and I will share," JJ said. Nobody doubted the girls weren't going to be paired up together.

"I don't mind sharing with Morgan," Rossi said, although his tone indicated he would have preferred to have a room to himself.

"All right. Reid," Hotch turned to face him, "you'll be with me, then."

"Okay…" Reid muttered off a response without even listening to what was said, or who even said it. He remained clueless until Morgan said:

"So, Rossi and I have room four oh eight, JJ and Prentiss have room four twelve, and Reid and Hotch have room four twenty-one."

"What?" Reid shrieked. Everyone turned their heads toward him, including the receptionist behind the counter.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked, looking rather concerned.

"O-oh…" Reid waved his hands, cursing himself in his head. "Sorry, I just…surprised by something."

"Okay…" JJ said. "Let's head up to our rooms."

The team reached the fourth floor of the hotel, said their good night's to each other, and retreated to their rooms.

Reid closed the door and stood against it for a minute, watching Hotch set his bags onto the bed closest to the window and kick off his shoes. He spotted Reid staring off and stopped unpacking his clothes.

"Reid."

Reid flinched. He was glad he didn't yelp this time, but he felt Hotch's eyes boring into him again. "Yes, Hotch?"

"Come here."

Now that response almost urged a screech, as Reid was shocked that Hotch's voice sounded so demanding. He tossed his bag on the opposite bed and sat down across from Hotch. "What is it?"

"I want you to tell me what's going on."

Reid curved his mouth. "Huh?"

"Reid, I've know something's been up with you since before we were even called on this case. I figured I'd let it go; you can normally keep yourself composed better than most and if something was really wrong you'd let me know. But…" Hotch paused, "maybe I was wrong."

Reid lowered his head, but kept his gaze on Hotch. He wished he could tell someone what was wrong, but admitting he was in love was eventually going to lead to questions about who it was that was preventing Reid—boy genius whose only love had seemed to be whatever new information could fill his brain and the books they came from—from concentrating on his job. There wasn't any way he could confess to Hotch that he was in love with him and that be it. But what was he going to do? Hotch was questioning him about what was wrong now. Reid could lie to Garcia, even though he felt terrible about it, but he couldn't lie to Hotch, especially when he was staring directly into his eyes. It was too intimidating; Hotch would see straight through him. Sigh, the cons of working with profilers…

"Hotch, I…" Reid began speaking, fidgeting with his tie out of nervousness. Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"Your tie…"

"…?" Reid made a face, then glanced at the item in question. "What about it?"

"You haven't stopped fiddling with it since we started this case. Wait a minute…" Hotch reached forward and grabbed Reid's tie.

"Eh?" Reid let go of it and turned his head, not knowing if Hotch would yank it off his neck…for whatever reason he might do that.

"Besides the office job, you fit the victimology pretty closely, Reid," Hotch said calmly. "You're young, single, and dress like you work at an office...besides maybe the sweater vests."

Reid cracked a small smile, although what he was being told wasn't all that funny…He glanced at his tie, which Hotch was still holding.

"These ties…and how can we forget," Hotch looked directly at Reid, "_pretty boy._"

Reid's face contorted in embarrassment at hearing Hotch quote Morgan's nickname for him. He felt his cheeks start to burn.

"Y-yes, I do fit the victimology pretty well. Oh, that wasn't meant to be a pun…"

Hotch raised his eyebrows in what appeared to be…confusion?

"What?"

"The fact that you even realized yourself that what you said could have been taken as a joke is unusual," Hotch said.

"…" Reid scratched his chin. "Morgan made fun of me for not understanding what a pun was, so he spent some time explaining it to me for future reference…"

Hotch raised his mouth up to a grin and chuckled.

"That's not funny!" Reid puffed his cheeks like a little kid.

"Reid," Hotch was still smiling, "listen, I know you fit the victimology, heh, pretty well as you say, but I wouldn't let it bother you. We're here to catch the unsub, not get abducted by them."

"Y-yeah…I know that…" Reid swiped the tie out if Hotch's grip.

Hotch suddenly ruffled Reid's long, 'pretty boy' hair. "Just focus on the case at hand and we can talk about anything else you want or feel you need to when we return to Quantico, alright?"

"Mmhm…" Reid's lips were pressed tightly together, doing his damnest not confess his feelings to Hotch right then and there. The way Hotch was smiling at him now, rustling his hand through his hair…

Reid knew it wasn't healthy to keep these emotions in—sure he'd never felt this way before, but that didn't mean he hadn't read enough studies on it—and he knew he had to do something about it. Now…probably wasn't the best time. He wasn't sure how he was going to go about setting these emotions free—number one would be telling Hotch directly, but there were other options available—but he promised himself he would take care of it as soon as this case was over and he was back in Quantico.

Hotch lifted his hand from the top of Reid's head. "Now let's get some sleep. We're gonna wrap up this case as soon as possible. And it's gonna take the efforts of all of us."

Reid caught the emphasis on the word _all_. "Of course!"

"All right, time to hit the lights."

Reid tried not to interpret that too much…

After they changed into their night clothes, slipped into their beds, and turned out the lights, Reid lied awake and shifted though his thoughts. Well, the two most important ones: the case and his feelings for Hotch.

The case—number one importance. It struck him in a way different from other cases, as Reid himself almost completely fit the victimology. Hotch was right, there shouldn't be anything to worry about. Shouldn't? No, there wasn't anything to worry about. Reid was out to catch the criminal targeting these victims; he obviously wasn't a victim himself. And it was his job to make sure there were no more victims. Reid had to put forth one hundred percent along with everyone else on the team.

…Then…he could focus on his feelings for Hotch.

_Hotch…_Reid thought to himself. _Sure there are other ways to deal with these emotions, but…I think I should tell Hotch how I feel. Sure, it's definitely unprofessional and the possibility of him even liking me back is…more than likely way beyond slim, not sure how to figure those odds mathematically, but I need to just tell him. Tell him and…tell him…_Reid closed his eyes and began drifting to sleep.

_H-Hotch…_

* * *

><p>"What? Another victim?" Rossi looked at Chief Wolffe in shock. "Why weren't we notified?"<p>

"The victim's boss just called us less than twenty minutes ago, saying she found blood near his desk. She said he was one who closed up the office last night by himself," the chief explained.

The team was consulting with Chief Wolffe about details of the latest abduction that next morning at the Richmond police station. Rossi was not happy with what he was hearing.

"Dammit! We just gave the profile of the unsub yesterday and his targets! We wanted those matching the victimology not to leave their jobs late or by themselves!"

"Rossi, we delivered the profile during the work day so we can only assume that not everyone heard the news," JJ mentioned.

"Plus the victim's boss found blood near his desk," Morgan said. "That must mean the unsub attacked the victim in the office instead of waiting for him to get to the parking lot."

"The unsub is getting bold. He's desperate…" Hotch remarked. "Who's the victim?"

"Twenty-six-year-old Cedric Grant. He was last seen by boss, Shelly Moore, last night at around seven-thirty when she left work at the Tax Inspection on Seventeenth Street," Chief Wolffe answered.

Hotch glanced at the clock on the wall. "Our profile states that our unsub doesn't keep the victims for more than ten hours in order to drop the bodies before the start of the next work day. Since we believe the unsub is getting desperate because of our giving the profile, Grant…is more than likely already dead. Desperation causes the unsub to move faster, but also makes him more prone to make mistakes. Since today is Friday, he'll probably strike again. We need to move quickly and catch him before the day is over."

"What? That fast?" Chief Wolffe made it sound like it was an impossible feat.

"Yes," Hotch frowned at the chief's denial. "We have less than nine hours, given the regular work day ends at five. We're going to have to split up." Hotch looked at each member of the team individually. "All right, Rossi and Prentiss, I want you two to go to where the victim was last seen and abducted. If you find any evidence of anything, contact us and Garcia. JJ, stay at the station in case someone calls in with information. Morgan and Reid, I want you to come with me to find the body of Grant. Chief, your assistance would be helpful."

"Find the body?" the chief sounded doubtful again. "Where the hell do we start looking? No, wait, we don't even know if Mr. Grant is even dead!"

"At this point we're going to have to assume the worst. It's all we have to go on. If the unsub knows we're on to him, he probably killed Grant hours ago and rushed to dump the body so he can prepare for his next victim before the work week is over," Hotch quickly turned to Reid. "Grab the map. Hurry!"

"Y-yes!" Reid rushed to the cramped meeting room to unpin the marked map on the board.

"Let's move!" Hotch ordered. The team all nodded in agreement before scattering.

* * *

><p>"Where are we headed?" Morgan asked.<p>

"Wherever Reid says to go," Hotch said calmly, turning the wheel down a back road heading out of the city.

Reid was inspecting the map carefully, trying to find a pattern in the dump sites.

"The first two victims were found a mile west outside of Richmond. The bodies were only found a few miles apart from one another. The third victim was discovered about five miles south of Richmond, a vastly different location than the first two victims, but still out in the open," Reid spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Yes. He wanted the bodies to be found," Morgan said. "That's why he left them naked with only their ties. He wanted us to see that."

"Out in the open…He'd want them to be found, not just within time but quickly…" Reid gasped. "The victims were all found in ditches nears roads! No, no, not just that…it's the same road!"

"Which road?" Hotch urged.

"This one! The one we're currently on!"

"Huh?" Morgan made a face. "How were all the bodies found near the same road if two were dumped west and one dumped south?"

"Look!" Reid reached over the seat to show Morgan the map. "Here's where the first two victims were found," Reid pointed to the location of the first two bodies, then traced a small white line with his finger to the location of the third body, "and this is where the third victim was found yesterday. This side road curves around Richmond; it actually spans about fifty-two miles around, from west to south, stopping several miles before the James River on each side."

"Fifty-two miles?" Morgan yelled out. "That's a lot of ground to cover! We don't have that kind of time!"

"I know, I know! Give me a minute!" Reid waved his hand. "Okay, the unsub is going to feel rushed dumping this fourth body, so the span of fifty-two miles is going to decrease. But by how much and where?"

"Don't ask me! You're the one with the map!"

"Morgan, I was thinking out loud," Reid muttered with a touch of annoyance. Morgan caught the snide tone and smirked. "Damn, I need more to go on!"

"The unsub wouldn't care about whether we found the body this time; he already knows we're onto him and he's picking up the pace." Hotch said.

"The fourth body will be placed somewhere between where the other three bodies were," Spencer began calculating.

"Comfort zone?" Morgan suggested.

"Precisely. If he felt rushed, he wouldn't go outside of it. Or rather he couldn't; he wouldn't think he'd have the time. That gives us…roughly twenty-three miles to work with."

"…That's still a lot, Reid."

"I know…" Reid bit his lip. "No, the unsub won't want us to find the body."

"What?" Morgan and Hotch questioned in unison.

"No, he already has the pleasure of knowing we are after him. He'd feel rushed, but not a need to purposely leave another body out in the open. He'd want to hide it…so that we couldn't find it!"

"But if he doesn't feel he has time to go outside the twenty-three mile boundary of the other three bodies, why would he have time to hide the fourth body?" Morgan asked.

"Because he's expecting for us to think the fourth body will be out in the open like the others since we believe him to be in a hurry to dump it! He's toying with us; he wants us to waste our time. But we're not falling for it!" Reid gritted his teeth. "Morgan, give me the walkie to the chief!"

Morgan reached for the walkie-talkie on the dashboard and tossed it back to Reid.

"Chief Wolffe! Is there anywhere along this road that would be deemed secluded? A forest or mountainous path?"

* * *

><p>"The forest?" the chief questioned.<p>

"Yes," Reid glanced around through the thick brush of trees. "How big do you think this forest is?"

"Um, I'd estimate about six or seven square miles."

"Okay, we've still got some ground to cover," Hotch said. "Let's split up. Morgan, you and Wolffe head east. Reid and I will head west. Officers, you guys spread apart and search. Notify us immediately if you find something. Go!"

Everyone nodded in consent and went their separate ways.

"Let's go, Reid," Hotch looked determined.

"Sure," Reid said.

Hotch and Reid headed west through the unusually hilly forest with three officers following closely behind. After about ten minutes of walking in silence, Hotch spoke up.

"All right, we've walked quite a ways. Let's spread out."

The officers went in different directions. Reid pointed to his right.

"I'll head over here."

Hotch nodded and continued straight.

Reid began walking slowly, trying to think of what could narrow the search more.

_We didn't have too much to go on in the first place,_ he thought,_ so we'll just have to keep searching until something shows up._

"Aarrgh!" Reid heard a yelp of pain.

"H-Hotch?" he turned around and ran toward his voice. When he rounded a big oak tree, he gasped.

"Don't move or he dies."

A hooded man was standing over Hotch, who was lying in his stomach with blood dripping from his head. The man had a steel pipe in one hand and Hotch's gun in his other, the latter to Hotch's head. He more than likely used the former to bring Hotch to the ground.

"Ergh…" Reid's hand was drifting over his own gun on his belt, but he didn't bother pulling it out; one wrong move and the man would shoot Hotch.

No, not the man. The unsub.

"Don't even think about it," the unsub said, indicating Reid's hand on his gun.

"F-fine…" Reid removed his hand from the gun and raised both of his hands.

"Reid, what are you doing? Run!" Hotch yelled.

"Shut up!" the unsub whacked Hotch in the face again with the pipe. Reid flinched.

"S-stop!" he yelled. "Don't hurt him!"

"Why should I stop?"

"B-because if you do…" Reid hesitated as he loosened his tie, not completely untying it, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his polo shirt, "you can have this…" he opened up his shirt as much as he could to expose his bare chest.

"Reid!" Hotch called out, instantly figuring out what Reid was up to.

The unsub was staring wide-eyed at Reid's chest before glancing over his vulnerable-looking face.

"You're just my type…" he left Hotch's side and strided awkwardly over to Reid. He shoved Hotch's gun in his pocket and quickly grabbed Reid's from his belt. "I'll be taking this," the unsub yanked it off and put it to Reid's bare chest.

Reid held his breath.

"You're coming with me," the unsub breathed in excitement. He removed the gun from Reid's chest and dug it into Reid's side. "Turn and walk. Quietly now…You wouldn't want me to have to turn and shoot the helpless man on the ground over there would you?"

Reid gulped and did as he was instructed. He glanced at Hotch before spinning completely around.

"Reid! Dammit…" Hotch tried to move, but the pain in his head was becoming unbearable. He watched as Reid and the unsub disappeared behind the trees. He clenched his fists and used the rest of his strength to yell out in frustration. "REID!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So here's the cliffhanger! Thanks for the reviews so far! They encourage me to update sooner, so please keep reading and reviewing! It's all greatly appreciated! :D<strong>

**~Midori**


	4. Sorry, but My First Kiss is Reserved

**Chapter Four: Sorry, but My First Kiss is Reserved for Someone Special**

"Hotch! Hotch!"

Hotch opened his eyes to spot Morgan and Chief Wolffe hovering over him. He tried to move, but flinched at a sharp pain in his head.

"Don't move!" Morgan warned. "The paramedics are on their way."

"Reid…" Hotch huffed, "where is he…?"

Morgan lowered his head. "I don't know. What happened?"

"The unsub…he took Reid…"

"What?" Morgan's face contorted in shock. "Dammit! Chief, order the squad to search the area, now! He may still be around here!"

"Got it!" the chief pointed out toward the officers standing nearby. "You heard the man! Get moving!"

"Yes, sir!" the officers quickly rushed out of the forest.

"Reid…we have to find him fast…" Hotch gritted his teeth as he forced himself to sit up.

"We? Hotch, you're in no shape to go anywhere other than the hospital," Morgan said.

"No!" Hotch protested. "It's just a bump. Patch it up and I'm good to go."

"Hotch? I think you should-"

"Don't tell me what I should do, I'm telling you what I'm going to do!" Hotch raised his voice in anger. "Reid knew the unsub would go for him since he nearly matches the victimology. He sacrificed himself…to protect me…" he balled his hand into a fist.

Morgan scratched his nose. There was no point in trying to argue with Hotch at the moment; Reid was in trouble. "Fine. We have to hurry."

Hotch placed his palm on his head, then removed it to examine his hand now covered in blood.

"If we don't hurry…" Hotch held out his bloody hand to Morgan, "this will be the least of Reid's worries."

* * *

><p>"Oww!" Reid yelped as the unsub threw him onto the hard floor of a small basement. The unsub had tied Reid's hands together with thick, durable rope.<p>

The unsub bent down beside him. He was smiling like a kid receiving his favorite toy for his birthday. "You are beautiful. I think you're the prettiest of the bunch," he grabbed Reid's sweater vest and pulled him up into a sitting position. Reid's polo shirt sticking out of the top of his sweater vest still had the top two unbuttons undone and his tie crooked.

Reid took a moment to observe the unsub. He was a man about Reid's height and looked about his age as well; he couldn't have been more than thirty. He had short black hair and piercing blue eyes, which were staring Reid down intently.

"So, what's your name?" the unsub asked randomly.

"Spencer…" his tone was quiet. "Spencer Reid…"

"Oh, nice name. Suits you. You can call me Carter."

_His behavior is odd. He was incredibly hostile in forest and now he's very…calm. He doesn't even seem like he's in a hurry. _Spencer observed. _Did I change something in him?_

"Hmm…" Carter reached his hand out to softly stroke Reid's cheeks. "Such soft skin."

Reid flinched at his touch.

Carter traced his finger down Reid's face, neck, and stopped at his chest. "So soft…"

"What…" Reid paused, making sure he chose the right words, "are you going to do?"

"Me? Oh no, Spencer…" Carter chuckled, "the pronoun should be _we. We_ are going to have a lot of…" he leaned in closer to Reid, only an inch away from his face. He whispered the last word, "fun."

Reid gulped, not wanting to think about what Carter's definition of fun entailed.

"So, I don't know anything about you. I'm sure you don't work an office job…" Carter frowned, patting the gun in his pocket.

"FBI…"

"You must have worked hard for that job."

"S-sure…"

"…Are you…well, single?"

Reid nodded.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Reid shook his head.

"I haven't either. Girls just don't appeal to me. What about you?"

"…N-no. Apparently not…"

"Apparently not? Why do you say that?"

"…I like someone, but…it's not a girl…"

"Really?" Carter sounded shocked.

_What does this guy want? _Reid couldn't figure it out. The conversation was getting more awkward by the minute.

"It's such a waste. You've done so much with yourself and you're so young. But those other young men…they just piddle they're lives away working such menial office jobs. It disgusts me."

"I don't…understand…"

"I wanted to be a model, but they told me my face wouldn't attract anybody. I was a disgrace. I got plastic surgery to change my appearance, but I felt stupid. It's not the real me. But these men are blessed with such a beautiful face; they could be doing so much with it! No, of course not. They're working pitiful office jobs! Seriously! It's terrible."

Reid shook his head. That was Carter's reasoning for killing those men?

This guy sounded like such a…chick.

"It's okay," Carter carefully ran his fingers through Reid's hair. "I'll be gentle with you."

Reid froze. "Why do you want me? I'm not working a measly office job…"

"Easy: 'cause you're too damn cute." Carter answered. "If what you told me is true, you're still a virgin, aren't you?"

Reid's eyes widened.

"I'll make it fun. I promise." Carter stood up and walked to the basement door. "I'll be back. Don't go too far," he chuckled at his own comment and left the room. Reid heard a click after the door closed shut.

"Damn…" Reid struggled to loosen the rope binding his hands even though he knew it was pointless. He observed his surroundings carefully. Cramped room with a couch, side table, lamp, rug, and tiny window touching the ceiling, currently providing the only light in the room.

_His behavior was so drastic. So different from when he attacked Hotch. _Reid thought. _Attacked Hotch…I hope he's okay. I had to do what I could to get Carter away from him. _He pictured Hotch lying on the ground, face covered in blood. Reid shuddered.

He propped himself up against the wall to help him stand. He staggered over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

While he was glad he prevented Carter from hurting Hotch anymore, Reid was now in danger of being raped and possibly murdered. He fit the victimology too close; it was nearly inevitable, whether he worked the office job or not.

Reid curled up into a ball. He felt like crying.

_Hotch…I want to see you… _Reid whimpered. _I want to see everyone…Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss, JJ…but I want to see you the most, Aaron Hotchner…_

A single tear rolled down Reid's cheek.

_H-Hotch…_

* * *

><p>"Please tell me something showed up." Hotch said with urgency.<p>

"Prints," Rossi said without turning around. "Our unsub got careless."

"Did you run them through?"

"We're getting there. Did you find the body?"

"No, but we lost one."

Rossi turned around to face Hotch for the first time since he'd shown up at the Tax Inspection. He noticed the wrappings on Hotch's head.

"What the hell?" Prentiss jumped at the sight of the injured Hotch.

"What happened?" Rossi asked. "Why didn't you call us?"

"The paramedics were too busy trying to patch me up and I ordered Morgan to try to decipher the pattern of the unsub's actions on the map."

"Map?" Prentiss made a face. "Isn't that Reid's job?"

Hotch cringed. "Reid was abducted by the unsub…"

"W-what?" Prentiss and Rossi both yelled in unison.

"Listen, we cannot waste any time. The second those prints identify the unsub, we need to move!"

Prentiss opened her mouth to speak, but Rossi's phone began ringing.

"Garcia?" Rossi answered. He put the phone on speaker.

"_Yes, the forensics team sent me the data from the prints. The DNA belongs to Carter Dawson. He's thirty years old and currently unemployed. He also-"_

"Garcia, we need the address," Hotch cut her off.

"_O-oh, yes, um…the address is…"_

* * *

><p>"Spencer, wake up!"<p>

Reid felt a sharp pain on his cheek.

"Ouch…" he rubbed the injury. Carter had slapped him.

"I'm not going to let you miss out on the fun," Carter spun his finger. "That would be rude."

Reid frowned. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. How long had he been out?

Carter sat down on the couch next to Reid and yanked him up roughly by his tie.

"Come on, Spencer. I know you're hands are tied, but we can make this work." Carter wrapped his arm around Reid's waist and put his hand on his belt.

"Ah!" Reid scrunched his legs. Carter paused.

"Hmm? Should I start slow? Fine, I'm not in a hurry now that I have you," he moved up to unbutton Reid's sweater vest. Reid closed his eyes.

"Spencer, don't be a poor sport or I might have to get rough." Carter finished unbuttoning the vest and slid it off Reid's shoulders, not able to remove it completely due to his hands being bound together.

"S-stop…" Reid felt tears welling up in his eyes.

Carter didn't seem to hear him because he continued trying to strip Reid. He untied Reid's tie and began unbuttoning the rest of his polo shirt.

"N-no…"

Carter paused again. "What? Are you trying to resist?"

"Don't…"

"Spencer, I figured I'd be nice and take things slow, but maybe not," Carter frowned.

"I've never even…had my first kiss…!" Reid cried in anger.

"Someone as beautiful as you has never been kissed? What a shame. Should I fix that?" Carter forcefully twisted Reid's head to face him and leaned in closer.

"NO!" Reid turned his head and somehow managed to bring his knee up to Carter's jaw.

"Oww!" Carter cried out in pain, then retracted to shove Reid off the couch and onto the floor.

"You denied my kiss? You shouldn't have done that." Carter sat on top of Reid, who was lying helplessly on the floor.

"N-no…!" Reid struggled to breathe. "The first kiss…should always be with…someone you love…!"

"Someone you love, huh?" Carter bent forward and pressed his lips to Reid's throat. "And who might that be?"

"T-the person I love…" Reid's tears were flowing like waterfalls out of his eyes. "I love…I love…HOTCH!"

Bam! The basement door slammed open.

"FBI! Get off of him! NOW!" Morgan yelled as he and two officers flooded into the small basement, their guns pointed at Carter.

"Oh," was all Carter had managed to say before Morgan threw him to the ground and cuffed him.

"Move aside!" Hotch flew into the room and bent down next to Reid. He pulled out a sturdy pocketknife and sliced through the thick rope binding Reid's hands.

"Aahh…" Reid huffed as his arms wriggled free.

"Reid, are you hurt?" Hotch asked, sounding very concerned.

"Physically or emotionally…?" Reid breathed.

"…Do we need a medic?" Hotch rephrased the question.

"N-no…" Reid raised his hand to his eyes, trying to cover the tears still falling. And maybe shame.

"Don't feel embarrassed, Reid," Hotch helped raise Reid up and pulled his shirt and his sweater vest onto his shoulders. "You're okay now." Hotch put his arm around Reid.

"Oh…" Reid blushed.

"Let's get out of here."

As Reid and Hotch scrambled to exit the house, Reid recalled the last thing he said before Morgan busted in:

"_I love…I love…HOTCH!"_

How loud did he yell that? Did anyone hear him? After just almost being raped, Reid couldn't believe he was worrying about if anyone heard him confess who he was in love with.

Reid sighed. In all honesty, he couldn't be more grateful that his team had come to save him. He had already suffered through drugs; he didn't want to have to live through the aftermath of rape.

But now the unsub was caught. The case was over. It was time to go home.

And prepare to tell Hotch how he really felt about him.

**Reid is saved! But it's not over yet. Keep reading and reviewing! They always put a smile on my face! :D**

**~Midori**


	5. Sorry, I'm Just a Little Lovesick

**Chapter Five: Sorry, I'm Just a Little Lovesick**

"Dawson killed those men because felt he was doing them a favor?" JJ asked, sounding disgusted. The team had finally returned from Richmond and was now going over the rest of the details of the case in the conference room.

"He felt they were quote "piddling their lives away"." Reid responded. "Dawson thought that the victims were "too beautiful" to be working menial office jobs. It was more that he was upset that they had the features of a model naturally and he didn't."

"That explains why he left the ties on their necks. And why he only slit their throats; he didn't want to damage any other part of their, well, perfect physique. He may have hated how their features came naturally, but he couldn't stand to destroy it," Prentiss concluded.

"So, you did end up finding Grant's body in the forest, right?" JJ turned to Morgan.

"Yes. The officers found him after Hotch and I met up with Prentiss and Rossi at the Tax Inspection," Morgan confirmed.

"Hotch, how's your injury?" Garcia asked.

"It's fine," Hotch nodded. "I should be able to remove the bandages tomorrow."

Reid shuffled uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well, this case is finally over. It's getting late, so everyone go home and get some rest." Hotch said.

The team gathered their things from the conference room and stepped out one by one until six people walked out.

Reid remained, feeling glued to the chair.

_Hotch normally stays after everyone else leaves. _Reid thought. _I'll just do the same and see if I can talk to him…I mean, if he's not busy…_He suddenly worried that he might impose and Hotch would be upset.

He put his arms on the table and rested his head on them, wondering what to do next. He closed his eyes and drifted in his thoughts. Drifted in his thoughts.

Drifted…

* * *

><p>Hotch stepped out of his office onto the bullpen, overlooking the remaining people in the BAU office. He spotted Morgan and Rossi past the glass doors stepping into the elevator. It looked like everyone in the team had already left…until Hotch noticed Reid's jacket still hung over his chair at his empty desk.<p>

"Knowles," Hotch called out to the man sitting closest to where he was standing, "where's Reid?"

"Dr. Reid?" Knowles repeated with confusion. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him."

Hotch contorted his face to match Knowles'. He glanced over at the conference room and strode toward it.

"Reid? Are you in-?" Hotch cut himself off when he stepped into the room. Reid was sleeping with his head on the table. His breathing was steady, his mouth slightly open. His face looked so…angelic, peaceful. Hotch stared for a moment before shaking his head. He nearly felt bad for having to disturb Reid's peaceful demeanor.

"Reid," Hotch reached out to calmly shake Reid, "wake up. You shouldn't sleep-"

"No! Don't touch me!" Out of nowhere, Reid swiped his arm and painfully backhanded Hotch across the face.

Hotch threw his hand to the bruise and gasped in shock. "R-Reid?"

"W-what? Hotch?" Reid blinked, glancing in bewilderment at his extended arm. Genius boy, as Garcia called him, put the pieces together instantly. "Oh my gosh! H-Hotch!"

"Reid, it's okay. Just an involuntary reaction to possible danger. It happens, especially considering what you went through today," Hotch explained.

"No, Hotch! I-I'm so sorry!" Reid rushed over to Hotch. "You're still injured because of me and I just-!"

"Reid, me getting clubbed with a steel pipe was not your fault. Why would you say that?"

"Hotch, I-!"

"You used yourself to lure Dawson away from me. If you heard me yell out in pain before you saw us, why didn't you instinctively pull out your gun?"

Reid paused. "…H-Hotch…"

"Why, Reid? Our job is to not only catch criminals but also to get into their minds. This case probably got to you more than any of us because of your closeness to the victimology. Couldn't you have talked him into dropping the gun so you would have enough time to draw your own and make him give up?"

"H-Hotch, I…"

"You panicked. Dr. Spencer Reid panicked. We've gotten ourselves into many situations reminiscent to this one. Why did you panic this time?" Hotch was staring intently at Reid.

"…" Reid averted his gaze from Hotch. He couldn't give him a straight answer. Was it because Reid didn't know…

…Or because he wasn't ready to tell Hotch the truth?

"Look, Reid, it's late. I already told you to go home. Why did you stay?"

"I-I wanted to…to talk to you…" Reid fidgeted with the buttons on his sweater vest.

"Reid, let's talk tomorrow," Hotch put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Go home and get some sleep. You've had a rough day."

Reid stared at Hotch for a moment before nodding. "S-sure." He grabbed a folder off the table and walked past Hotch out of the room.

Hotch brought his hand up to his bruised cheek, the imprint of Reid's slap. He sighed.

"Reid, what's wrong…?"

* * *

><p>"He's out with a cold?" Hotch repeated for confirmation.<p>

"That's what he told Morgan," JJ shrugged her shoulders.

The next day at the BAU wasn't too terribly busy, which gave the majority of the team, minus Hotch and Reid, time to speculate if Reid was really sick.

"I find it odd," Prentiss spoke up first. "Reid came into work on crutches after he was shot, refusing to miss any days. Would he really let a cold get to him?"

"He didn't sound very sick to me," Morgan said.

"Yesterday was pretty rough for him. Hotch did tell him on the way back from Richmond he could take a day off if he wanted to," Rossi mentioned.

"If that was the case, why wouldn't he call Hotch directly and take a day of leave?" Morgan countered. "Instead, Reid called me and told me he had a cold."

"And surely our little genius could have come up with a better excuse than a cold," Garcia said.

"He probably figured if he went too scientific on us, we'd catch on that something was up," Prentiss said.

"Too late…" JJ sighed.

"Wait a minute…" Morgan paused.

"What is it?" Prentiss and Garcia asked curiously in unison.

"Reid's been acting weird since before we went on this case, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Baby girl," he glanced at Garcia, "you assumed that he might be in love, correct?"

"Yes, because-" Garcia's face turned sour. "Wait, you don't think he's skipping work to see some girl, do you?"

"Of course not. Reid could be in love all he wants, but he'd never put a relationship above his job like that. He just wouldn't."

"Then what are you implying?"

"Ever since you mentioned the word _love_ to him, he's been acting out more. His denial of it has gotten him to try to cover it up from us, but it's completely backfired. His actions on this case have been rather bizarre. Did anyone notice?"

"He was spacing out when we first arrived in Richmond," JJ said.

"He was startled when we told him the room pairings," Prentiss said.

"He tripped over the chair in the boardroom of the Richmond police station. He had a bloody nose while we gave the profile of the unsub," Rossi said.

"He yelped obnoxiously right outside of my room right after I talked to him, before we took this case," Garcia said.

"He took off early one day and called in sick another," Morgan said, "and he didn't consult his boss either time."

"Plus he left himself completely vulnerable and let himself get captured by Dawson," Rossi said.

Everyone but Rossi and Morgan gasped. They were all beginning to catch on.

"So, what important factor did all of these strange bouts of behavior have to do with?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch…" the three girls chimed in astonishment. Rossi couldn't speak.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should have a little sit-down with Reid," Morgan suggested.

The group of five glanced at one another with quizzical looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Ding-dong! Reid jumped on the couch, startled by the doorbell. He definitely wasn't expecting anyone, especially considering he was supposed to be at work.<p>

Reid peeked through the peephole. He nearly shrieked when he saw five of his six teammates outside of the door. He tried to step backward but slid against the welcome rug and slipped, imprinting his face into the door. "Oww-!" He crumpled onto the floor, covering his face with his hands.

"Reid, if we possibly second guessed you being home, that definitely just blew your cover," David said calmly from outside the door, although the other four team members were laughing hysterically behind him. "Open the door."

"D-dammid…" Reid cringed in pain, heralding another bloody nose.

* * *

><p>Reid sat in the lounge chair while the other five occupied the two couches in the living room. Reid was holding a tissue to his nose but opted not to tilt his head back; he was too fixated on his suspicious-looking teammates.<p>

"Wad is id?" Reid said through his clogged bloody nose, making his t's sound like d's.

"Well, we already concluded you weren't sick," Prentiss spoke first.

"Dammid…" he sighed.

"We assumed something else might be up, so we wanted to discuss it with you," JJ said.

Reid twitched, but tried not to panic. He reached for the glass of water on the side table. "And wad would dad be?"

"Um…" JJ glanced at Morgan, "well…"

Reid took a sip, waiting.

"Let's be blunt," Rossi spoke quickly. "Reid, are you in love with Aaron?"

"Pphhbtt!" Reid spit out all of the unswallowed water in his mouth, nearly hitting Garcia and JJ. Both girls screamed.

"Dammit, Spencer!" Garcia yelled.

"W-what makes you think-?" Reid suddenly coughed after almost choking on his drink. "I-I'm not in love with-! *Cough*" Now he was pounding his chest.

That reaction tells me everything, Reid," Rossi sighed.

"Kid, we already know. You made it…a little too obvious." Morgan said.

Reid's face distorted to a look of horror. "Does…does Hotch know?"

"We haven't told him anything. We haven't even talked with him about your behavior." JJ answered. "This has just been between the five…well, now six of us."

Reid relaxed his muscles, having tightened them when he heard the name _Aaron_. "…I…I think…No, I know…I do have feelings for…H-Hotch…" he blushed.

Garcia had to hold back a squeal, excited that Reid finally confessed to being in love. "Ten points for Penelope Garcia! But do I lose five points for assuming it was a girl?"

"No, just no additional points," Morgan played along.

"When did you discover these feelings for Hotch?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm not sure. About three weeks ago…" Reid felt his face rise in temperature. His nose was still burning from the blood he kept plugged in with tissues. "I don't even know what it is I like about him! He just…something about him appeals to me…"

"Everything?" JJ smiled.

"U-um…" Reid wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well, would it be nice if he smiled at you?" Prentiss asked.

"…" Reid couldn't help but smile at himself at the thought of it.

"What about if he hugged you?" Garcia hugged her own arms in imitation.

"…H-he has before…It was so…warm…" Reid beamed.

"Oh," Morgan smirked, "what about kissing?"

"Gack-!" the blood backed up in Reid's nose exploded, spilling all over the hardwood floor. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight, except for Rossi who rolled his.

"Honestly, Morgan?" Morgan muttered.

"I'll go get a mop…" JJ excused herself to go search for a mop and bucket. Prentiss decided to help her look and followed her.

Reid began tearing up in pain…and the embarrassment. "S-sorry…"

"N-no, that was my bad," Morgan waved his hands.

"But in all honesty, do you plan to tell him?" Garcia held out the box of tissues for Reid.

"I wand do…" Reid paused to blow his nose, "bud I'm afraid…"

"Afraid?"

"He mighd dell me id's unprofessional…and be digusded wid me…B-bud I jusd wand do be honesd wid him!"

"Reid, fix your nose. I can barely understand you…"

"O-okay…" He blew his nose a second time. The tissue was stained in red.

"But you shouldn't be punished for how you feel! Maybe…maybe if you're really honest with him, Hotch will listen. He may seem so uptight and serious, but you know he cares about all of us. If you feel that this is really getting to you, and trust me we all know it is," Garcia shook the tissue box, which ironically could have meant either his blood or his tears, "tell Hotch the truth."

Reid nodded in understanding.

"Is this why you called in sick?" Rossi asked. "You were avoiding Hotch?"

"Rossi, Spencer is sick!" Garcia hugged Reid's head. "He's lovesick!"

Morgan couldn't help but chuckle.

"I feel terrible for missing work like this…" Reid's nose finally stopped running, "but I can do this! I'm going to talk to Hotch and tell him how I feel."

"All right, my little genius!" Garcia cheered.

"Reid, I wouldn't advise you to do this, but I guess if you're going to do it you should mentally prepare yourself," Rossi said in all seriousness. "It's not going to be an easy walk-in-the-park kind of conversation."

"Don't scare him!" Garcia fumed.

"No, Garcia, he is right…" Reid put on a plastic smile; he wanted to feel confident but deep down he really felt like crying. Reid knew, though, that he couldn't run forever. He made a promise while he was in Richmond that he would clear all of this up with Hotch when they returned to Quantico, as he tried to do yesterday afternoon, yet he purposely missed the next day of work.

But Reid couldn't miss the fact that his teammates—his closest friends—were here doing their best to help him through this. They knew from the beginning what was up with Reid and were all giving him their best advice. He wasn't going to let that go to waste.

"Sigh…" Reid breathed. "I think I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I made Reid incredibly clumsy, didn't I? Lol. He's just so cute, I couldn't help myself! Sorry… . Read and review as always! Will Reid finally tell Hotch how he feels next chapter? I don't know… Well, I do, but you'll just have to wait and find out! :D<strong>

**~Midori**


	6. Sorry, but I'm in Love with You

**Chapter Six: Sorry, but I'm in Love with You**

"Hotch."

Hotch glanced up from his paperwork to spot Reid standing in the doorway to his office. Hotch gasped as he saw the expression on Reid's face: serious.

"Reid," Hotch rose from his seat and walked over to him, "are you okay?"

"Hotch, we need to talk."

Hotch paused at Reid's rough tone. "Of course. Sit down."

Reid seated himself in one of the two chairs across from Hotch's desk. He didn't even turn around as he heard Hotch close the door behind him.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"…Hotch, you acknowledge that I have been acting rather…different lately, correct?"

"Yes. At first I assumed it was because you fit the victimology in our last case, but you've been acting strange since before the case."

"This last case…did get to me more than it should. Bur I used it to my advantage in order to protect you."

"Why, Reid? You put yourself in so much danger because you did that."

"I'm sorry…I let my feelings get the better of me when I saw you helpless like that. I was willing to do anything…" Reid lowered his head.

"Feelings? Feelings for what?"

Reid squinted his eyes. "Hotch…the reason I've been acting the way I have is because…because of you…"

"Me?" Hotch looked rather surprised. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"No, it's not that…" Reid could feel his heart beating faster. "It's just that…Hotch, I…I…Hotch, I-!"

"Aaron."

"Waaahhh!" Reid was so startled by her voice that his legs twitched upward, causing his knee to bash his forehead. He leaned forward, putting his hands to his head to hide the pain and tears. He needed to stop injuring himself or else his _pretty boy_ face would be ruined.

"Strauss," Hotch lowered his eyebrows as his superior, Erin Strauss, unexpectedly entered the room.

"Aaron, I need to speak with you," she then averted her gaze to the hunched-over Reid.

"S-sorry…" Reid spoke through gritted teeth. "Excuse me…" he slowly rose out of the chair and staggered toward the door.

"Reid."

Reid turned around at the sound of Hotch's soft voice.

"Wait at your desk."

"This will take awhile," Strauss mentioned, speaking with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"I'll wait…" Reid spoke calmly, then scurried out of the room before Strauss could say anything else.

He returned to his desk and spun around in his chair. Only two other people were in the BAU office. It was late; everyone else had already left. Reid sighed.

"I'll wait, Hotch…"

* * *

><p>"Reid. Hey, Reid. Wake up."<p>

Reid slowly opened his eyes to see Hotch's face unusually close to his.

"Wah!" he instantly jumped back and almost flipped out of his chair, but Hotch reacted quickly and clamped his hand to the back of the chair.

"You have got to stop doing that." Hotch said.

"Sorry. I know…" Reid felt embarrassed for Hotch pointing out his clumsiness.

"So you fell asleep again?"

"I-I guess. Maybe I'm more tired than I realized…" Reid rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Strauss was right; she took up a lot of my time. It's almost eleven."

"Eleven?" Reid yelled much too loudly for the empty office. "I've been out for an hour and a half?"

"Apparently so."

Reid frowned. He wasn't very fond of Strauss; she always treated Hotch like he wasn't doing his job correctly and was always there to criticize when he slipped up or did something against protocol.

Now that she took up all of his time, Reid worried Hotch would be tired and want to go home.

"You're probably…pretty tired…"

"Yeah, tired of Strauss' mouth. She just talks to talk half of the time. I wish I could have gotten a nap in like you."

Reid let out a small chuckle. "I didn't mean to nap. It just happened."

Hotch yawned.

"W-we should probably head home now," Reid slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll drive you."

Reid froze. "Huh?"

"You still want to talk, don't you?"

"S-sure, but I thought you-"

"Don't worry about me, I'm worried about you."

Reid blushed. "U-um…"

"Come on," Hotch grinned, "let's go."

"…O-okay…"

* * *

><p>Despite them agreeing to talk, neither Hotch nor Reid said a word the entire ride to Reid's house. Reid felt flustered.<p>

_When does he plan on saying something? Wait, maybe he's waiting for me to say something. Argh! _He felt like he was going to explode. Or something that was logically possible, like throw up.

They arrived at Reid's house a few minutes later.

"C-come on in," Reid waved Hotch into his house. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water is fine," Hotch sat on the couch.

Reid rushed into the kitchen, hoping to buy a little time to prepare himself…

_Prepare for what? Dammit! How much time do I need? _Reid fidgeted angrily with the ice tray. _Hotch is probably really tired! Don't waste his time, Spencer, just say it!_

He sighed; he felt pathetic for yelling at himself over all of this. He was going to do this now. He had to do this now.

"Here you go…" Reid handed Hotch his glass of water and set his own on the table.

"Thank you." Hotch took a quick sip. When he put his glass next to Reid's, he realized Reid was sitting right next to him on the couch. "Reid?"

"H-Hotch…" Reid inhaled slowly, almost forgetting to exhale. He absentmindedly reached for Hotch's hand. "I have to tell you the truth. I know this is extremely unprofessional of me to say this, but I can't ignore my feelings any longer; they're very distracting."

Hotch stared at Reid in confusion.

"Aaron Hotchner…I'm in love with you."

Hotch was still. All was quiet in the room for several painstaking minutes. Reid finally spoke up after not being able to take the silence any longer.

"Hotch, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry," Reid jumped ever so slightly at Hotch's voice. "You can't help how you feel."

Reid couldn't pick up on how Hotch was taking his confession. His tone didn't hint that he was shocked, upset, or even angry. Just neutral…like always. Reid let go of Hotch's hand.

"Excuse me," Reid nodded and quickly shuffled out of the room.

_No…Rossi warned me about this. I knew I couldn't expect much from telling him. _Reid bit his thumb. _But why? Hotch won't say anything! Why?_

Reid paced through the hallway for an indeterminate amount of time before finally resorting to return to the living room.

"Hotch, listen, maybe it was out of place for me to-" Reid suddenly paused, in awe.

Hotch was sleeping, lying in a rather awkward position. It was like he just fell over, his body twisted oddly and his legs slung off of the couch. He still had his blazer, tie, and shoes on.

…But the look on his face is what caught Reid's attention. When Hotch talked to people, he always seemed so…tense, like he couldn't ever relax a muscle one bit. Now that he was sleeping, he actually looked calm and peaceful.

Reid stared at him for as long as he could before deciding to fix Hotch's odd position. He adjusted Hotch's body to fit comfortably on the couch. Reid carefully removed Hotch's blazer, tie, and shoes and set them on the lounge chair. He then ran to the hallway closet and pulled out a huge plaid blanket to place over Hotch.

"Hotch…" Reid couldn't help but slide his fingers across Hotch's cheek. "I cannot believe you just passed out on my couch."

All the members of the team were used to many nights with hardly any sleep. Reid was surprised that Hotch just fell asleep so easily.

"You must have been really tired," Reid said. "Well, that's fine; I don't mind you staying here."

Reid chuckled, realizing that with tomorrow being Sunday there was no rush to get to work. He enjoyed that thought, hoping to make a nice breakfast for Hotch in the morning.

He decided it was time for him to get some sleep as well. He let out a big yawn as he walked over to the lamp to turn off the light.

"Good night, Hotch. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyah! Reid confessed! Was it romantic enough? Lol, just kidding. The next chapter is the last one, but there's more to the end of <strong>_**Elementary Love **_**than meets the eye. Like…a sequel story? Maybe. You'll just have to read and find out! So what will happen with Reid and Hotch now? Read and review! :D**

**~Midori**


	7. Sorry, I like to See You Smile

**Chapter Seven: Sorry, I Like to See You Smile**

Hotch and Reid opened the double glass doors to the BAU office together the next morning. Hotch looked the same as always, but Reid was practically glowing.

Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ took notice of that real fast.

Reid laid his bag out on his desk and threw his jacket over his chair. The second Hotch was completely in his office, Morgan and Prentiss bombarded Reid with questions before he could even sit down.

"Did you tell him?"

"What did he say?"

"You guys can't be going, can you?"

"Hey, hey," JJ squeezed in between Morgan and Prentiss, "let's let him talk. Sit down, Reid."

"T-thank you…" Reid didn't realize he needed permission to sit down. But he didn't fight it.

"So tell us what happened," JJ smiled.

"Well," Reid fiddled with a pen on his desk, "it was really late so he decided to take me home to talk. I-I told him how I felt about him, but I walked out of the room when he didn't respond. When I came back in a few minutes later, he was asleep on my couch."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Hotch fell asleep?"

"He was out. He must have been really tired. So I just let him sleep there. He woke up completely confused, but I told him everything was okay and not to worry about me. I made him breakfast, we ran by his house for him to change his clothes, and then we arrived here."

Prentiss blinked. "That's it? He never commented about you being in love with him?"

"No, that's why I told him not to worry about it. I just wanted him to know how I felt."

"Reid…"

Prentiss, it's fine! It would be nice to have something more, but I doubt he feels the same way about me. Plus, even if we were to be a couple, let's put it hypothetically, it's the same as inter-office relationships: they're not allowed. Could you imagine if Strauss had found out? Hotch or I would be transferred on the spot. Knowing that, I would rather him not like me and be able to see him everyday than for him to like me and us never get to see each other."

Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ all eyed each other curiously.

"Reid's right," Rossi suddenly appeared behind Reid, overhearing the conversation, "it's better this way."

"Rossi, we were just talking about what happened," Morgan sneered.

"I know. I didn't want you to encourage him so he can get hurt."

"We're not trying to hurt him," Emily frowned.

Rossi raised his hands to defend himself. "Okay." He then walked off.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked.

"I think he's just trying to look out for me," Reid curled his lips. "But I did convince Hotch to do one thing for me…"

"What would that be?" JJ questioned.

Hotch strode out of his office, walking along to elevated part of the BAU office to Rossi's office. He shot a quick glance at Reid, smiling before entering the office.

"I told him to smile a bit more."

**So…I know this probably ended in a huge disappointment, but hey, the story's not over yet! I wanted it to be longer, but instead of continuing with Elementary Love, I figured I'd end this here and continue with a sequel story. Even though this chapter was short, it was necessary. Pay close attention to everything Reid said about how Hotch reacted when he woke up at Reid's house and Rossi's attitude toward Reid and his confession to Hotch. Those are both important elements to the sequel story. Oh, the sequel will be called Rapid Eye Movement, so look out for that! I really hope you guys continue reading 'cause the story definitely isn't over yet! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Hope you've enjoyed it so far! :D**

**~Midori **


End file.
